Bunker
The bunker is a terran defensive structure. Overview Bunkers, sometimes referred to as "battlefield coffins",Metzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. are low-domed structures that may be constructed with paristeelMetzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. or neosteelHickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. plating. They may be built almost anywhereUnderwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. using manufacturing processes which are standard for SCVs. Once erected the armor plating makes them very difficult to take apart. The bunker typically accommodates, but is not limited to, four individuals. Weapon ports are located on all sides, with ammunition racks above them. Entry and exit is through a single hatch to the rear. Wolfe Industries sold an improved bunker firing port with a magnetic rail during the Second Great War; the rail increased the muzzle speed of fired projctiles.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory units (in English). 2010. Raynor's Raiders also developed upgrades during the war. The Shrike turret added an automated gun on the roof and was based on the zerg spore crawler. Another upgrade added an armored carapace to the exterior and was based on the ultralisk.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zerg research (in English). 2010. Game Structure StarCraft The bunker may garrison any four terran infantry units. While inside units may not be harmed by enemy fire although they are still affected by any affects they had prior to entering. Units with ranged attacks may fire out with +2 added to their range. Units may not activate any abilities while inside. If a bunker is destroyed its occupants emerge unharmed. The bunker's fire can not be directed by the player. While adept at dealing with en masse attacks of weak units, the bunker is vulnerable against heavy ones. Bunkers are effective holding off chokepoints when backed by missile turrets, goliaths and siege tanks. This makes them very deadly against many zerg units and several terran units though against the protoss, do little to prevent a large-scale attack from zealots and dragoons, which can take far more punishment compared to most basic ground units. In addition, the bunker's range is outclassed by siege tanks, guardians and occasionally reavers. In addition, bunkers can provide more damage and receive a lower chance of being hit back when on high ground. Protoss and zerg units such as Infested Duran cannot enter the bunker. Only SCVs, s, firebats, s, and non-infested hero versions of those terran infantry units may enter. StarCraft II |range= |sight=10 |detect= |cooldown= |parent= |gun1name=Shrike turret ( campaign only) |gun1strength=6 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=0.86 |gun1range=6 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |research= |ability=Salvage |cancel= |nocat= |game=SC2 |structure=x |priority=19 |killscore=150 |makescore=50 |radius=1.25 |transcapacity=4 (6 with Neosteel Frame) |useguns=Shrike turret (WoL campaign only) }} The bunker in StarCraft II has a similar function as in StarCraft. Bunkers now display how many units they have currently "loaded" without needing to select them. Some units, such as firebats, marauders or s, take up two slots. Units within bunkers gain +1 range. Units can be rallied to automatically enter bunkers. In gameplay, bunkers serve well against the zerg in gaining ground.2009-06-29, Jonathan Ross, Destructoid interview: StarCraft II's Dustin Browder. Destructoid. Accessed on 2009-07-29 Abilities in a Bunker s and marauders in a bunker can use their stimpacks. Stimpack becomes available within the bunker commands (load, unload, etc.). Bunkered medics may heal units in the same bunker. abilities are not available. Bunker Abilities Upgrades Wings of Liberty Development Known Bunkers *Bunker 54 References ru:Бункер